


Busted

by Hannnnnah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannnnnah/pseuds/Hannnnnah
Summary: Inspired by a comment on a TikTok requesting a fanfic for the videoKylo comes to visit Rey one night. The next morning, she realizes that he left some marks.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, ben/rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Busted

Rey's bedroom was dark, with only a little light coming through the window above her bed. Against the dim light, she watched as the figure across the room dressed. "You do realize that you're going to be seen, don't you?" Rey asked, sitting up in the bed and pulling her sheets up to cover herself. The figure shrugged a little as they pulled on some boots, turning to smirk a bit at the Jedi in training.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Rey smiled back at the look on Kylo Ren's face, shaking her head.

"No, Ben, I'm serious-" She tried, but before she even realized it, the Knight of Ren was in front of her, his hand over her mouth as he looked down at her. "I told you. Don't use that name." He snapped, frowning. Rey met his eyes sadly, before nodding as he removed his hand. Clearly she would need to keep working to get him to acknowledge his own name.

"I'm sorry. But you need to be careful. Your mother is going to be out there."

Kylo didn't say anything as he grabbed his mask from the nightstand next to Rey's bed. As he was about to put it on, she gently grabbed his hand, stopping him. Quickly, and before Kylo could stop her, Rey placed a quick kiss on his lips before moving back so he could get his mask on. When he finally got around to it, he did so slowly, and almost like he didn't want to. As Rey laid back down, he headed for the door.

"Get some sleep." He said, his voice distorted through the mask.

"Only if you will, too."

Kylo glanced back at Rey and gave a quick single nod before heading out the door. When it whooshed closed behind him, Rey sighed heavily and rested her head on the pillow. It wasn't long before her eyes drifted closed, and she realized in her last few seconds of consciousness that it was probably partially something Kylo was doing to make her get some rest. -

The next morning, Rey awoke to light streaming through her bedroom window. It was rare that she had a restful night's sleep, much less that she got to sleep long enough for the sun to rise. She was out of bed in no time, and within 20 minutes, she was out the door to go see what needed to be done.

She smiled as she saw BB-8 in the hallway. As the little droid bumped into her leg and whirred out a greeting, she bent over to fix his antenna that somehow was always getting bent. Feeling her hood fall over her neck and back of her head, Rey ignored it as she mumbled to herself, trying to get the antenna straight.

"We've got to talk to Poe about getting you a new antenna that doesn't do this every time you roll onto it." She mused, and BB-8 voiced his agreement. Once the antenna was straight again, she patted his head and continued to make her way down the hallway and to one of the command centers. That is, until Finn rounded the corner quickly, nearly smacking right into her.

His face shifted from one of stress to one of relief at the sight of his friend. "Rey! Kylo Ren was in the base last night!" He said hurriedly, eyes wide. Rey just blinked at him for a second, an eyebrow raised, before responding.

"Love, I know." She replied, and feeling her hood sitting oddly on part of her head, reached up to move it back to its place behind her as Finn kept talking.

"He was near your quarters! Did you see-" He stopped mid-sentence, frowning. "Rey what happened to your neck?!"

Rey's face turned to one of horror for a split second, before she reached up to touch the marks on her neck. The memories of lips on those exact spots came flooding back. Her eyes drifted over to the side of the room and met General Leia's for a split second before she looked back over to Finn, who was gaping at her with wide eyes.

"No, I know." She said softly and with a coy smile, before walking across the room to go talk to Poe, leaving a very confused Finn staring after her. With a glance back Leia's way, the older woman simply shook her head before going back to speaking with those around her. Rey couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
